Submersible cables that are placed on the sea floor, in sewage treatment plants, in chemical storage pits, or other tanks of liquid often require a takeoff cable to be added to the existing submersible cable. When the takeoff is added, the area wherein the takeoff is spliced to the parent trunk is often spliced in a manner that will allow fluid flow from an unknown location in to the takeout. The fluid could then migrate into parent trunk causing electrical leakage form one internal conductor to another internal conductor and the fluid could also destroy any cables, fibers or tubes in the parent trunk that require protection form foreign fluids, liquids or chemicals.
There are many methods of splicing cables, however, none of the methods or devices teach the splicing of a takeoff to a parent trunk wherein the splice is a fluid stop. Some of the other cable splicing devices are: Harian A. Vanes U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,014; Ernest M. Hall Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,970; William O. McNeel U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,788; John M. Mollere U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,211; Ben B. Thigpen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,185; Gary A. Vincent et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,961; Robert G. Knowles U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,539.
These inventions have no means of eliminating or stopping fluid as it may flow from the takeoff to the parent trunk.